In the VTR, a luminance signal is usually recorded in the manner of frequency modulated (FM) signal. In recording the signal, a recording wavelength must be considered which corresponds to a frequency existing at the center of FM carrier having deviation for the luminance signal which occupies the highest band of recorded signal. In the present inventions, the frequency at the center of the FM carrier will be referred to as a center recording frequency and a wavelength corresponding to the center recording frequency will be referred to as a center recording wavelength.
Up to the present, various VTRs have been proposed and put into practice. Recently, it has been a trend to promote the short wavelength recording which aims particularly the high density recording, which requires the center recording wavelength thereof to be 1 .mu.m or below.
While, for a magnetic recording medium for VTR, it has been tried to improve the surface property of the magnetic recording medium whereby to make a spacing loss between a magnetic head and the magnetic recording medium be reduced as much as possible. But, in spite of these previously proposed techniques, the center recording wavelength of those prior art magnetic recording media which utilize chromium dioxide or iron oxide as magnetic powder was generally about 1 .mu.m at best in practice.
While, with a magnetic recording medium which utilizes a ferromagnetic alloy powder (in the specification of this invention, the ferromagnetic alloy powder includes a single substance of Fe), if the playback output therefrom is increased by high coercive force and high residual magnetization thereof and if it is tried to reduce the spacing loss between the magnetic medium and the magnetic head as much as possible, it may be considered that the aforesaid high density recording will relatively easily be made possible. However, as the output increases, a noise is also increased so that a picture with high quality can not be achieved. Therefore, such magnetic recording medium has not yet been practiced.